So Emotional
So Emotional by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Rachel and Santana. Since part of their Glee Club assignment is to perform a Whitney Houston song, Rachel and Santana perform So Emotional together. Afterwards, Rachel tells Santana that they shouldn't have been at each other's throats in their high school years and should have sang more duets like this instead. Lyrics Santana: I don't know why I like it, huh I just do Oooh ooh Hee! I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me I keep your photograph beside my bed Livin' in a world of fantasies I can't get you out of my head (Rachel and Santana: Oh) Rachel: I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night Why you wanna make me feel so good I got a love of my own baby I shouldn't get so hung up on you Rachel and Santana: I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: Uh!) Oh! I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel: Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel and Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do Hee! I gotta watch you walk in the room baby I gotta watch you walk out, mhmm I like the animal way you move And when you talk I just watch your mouth Oh I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: No!) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel: Ain't it shocking what love can do Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel and Santana: Hee hee! Santana: Ha! Rachel: Ha! Santana: Yeah, you got me You got me Hahahahaha Rachel and Santana: See I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: No no no) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do (Rachel: Oh!) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel with Santana: I get so emotional, ohh! (Santana: Oh baby!) Rachel and Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do New Directions Girls: (Santana: I get, so emotional) I get so emotional baby (Rachel: I get so emotional) Every time I think of you (Santana: Every time I think of you) I get so (Santana: Every time!) emotional baby (Rachel: Oh-oh!) Ain't it shocking what (Santana: Yeah) love can do (Rachel: Ooh!) Rachel and Santana: (Santana: Oh) (Rachel: Oh) Yeah! Charts Gallery Nice_Brittana.gif Nice artana.gif Tumblr_m5lfaw0LxE1qcqdnro1_250.gif Brittwatchingsantanaperform.gif SE7.png SE6.png SE5.png SE4.png SE3.png SE2.png SE1.png 283578358 640.jpg 250px-317glee_ep317-sc19_0113.jpeg santanasoemotinal.jpg santana-heee.jpg rachelsoemotional.jpg Tumblr m88y9gpO1A1qguho5o5 250.gif Picture19.png tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o6_r1_250.gif Trivia *Second time we see Kurt getting messages from a love interest during a song. *Both Brittany and Finn record this performance on their cell phones. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez